Mirrored fate
by Xbro Kong
Summary: Link is in his senior year of high school when everything comes down, everyone is against him, even himself. Little does he know, his life is turning for a major change.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Link, I'm in my senior year of high school over at the Hyrule Academy. I've ruled this school since I got here, everyone looked up to me, aside from Ganon and his gang of course. Anyway, Shiek and I would hang out everyday after school, and everyday at school, but those were happy times and these are dark times._

_A misunderstanding about me has caused everything to collapse on top of me, Shiek, now hates my guts, and Zelda, his sister, got caught up in the mess as well, and now she broke communications with me as well. It hurt me when Shiek beat me down, I didn't know he had it within him to take me down. With all of the rumors about me going around, the whole school is against me, my whole life just collapsed before my eyes._

_With no real family since my mother died this year, I have no one to turn to with my problems, no one to consult, no one to ask help from. It's times like these that I wish I can just drop dead and let all of the pain be over with._

_Little did I know, something was going to happen, a certain item would change my life. I would find the history of my land, what happened before the advancement of civilization as we know it. Now I live a secret life as well as an open life, a double life as some may call it, trying to maintain my school as well as my activities. But what am I saying, why am I telling you this, when you might as well just watch it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Link walked through the double doors of the academy. He knew what was coming from whatever was in there, but he had no choice but to go in. The gossip around him as he walked in was growing annoying, people said the same things about him over and over, words too horrid to describe. His face grew more and more sick with anger, if he ever caught the person who framed him, he would kill them, whoever it was that destroyed his life, his soul, and his reputation.

Link sighed as he walked through the halls. He had no one to converse about what had happened... which depressed him to the point of almost crying.

_ Just get through the day, Link, just get through the day_ he thought to himself. He held his books tightly against his chest as he walked toward his class. He stopped suddenly as he saw a sign on the bulletin board that hung next to the classroom door, "Oh no," he said to himself, "I completely forgot about the Halloween Festival! What am I going to dress as?"

He dropped his head in deep thought before heading on into the classroom door. History class was one of the worst points of the day for Sheik, Ganon, Vaati, and Ghirahim were all in his class. Even in the classroom, the whispers didn't stop, along with a cold, red-eyed glare from Sheik aimed toward him. Link ignored the foul look and quickly found his seat before the teacher arrived.

_ Mr... I can't remember_ Link felt too depressed to be remembering what the teacher's name was. He figured he might as well listen to what the teacher had to say, he had nothing better to do.

"Well, I see that some of you are active today!"

"Oh boy," Link replied quietly to himself.

"Okay, with that out of the way, today, we shall discuss, the Unmarked Era." The teacher pointed toward the board. "From what we know," he drew a line on the board, "Here is the establishment of Hyrule, and somewhere between here," he pointed to the establishment on the timeline, "and where the actions of the Hero of Time occurred, is unknown to us."

"What we do know, is that we lost our records of everything during the battle around two-hundred years after the Hero of Time played his part." Link heard just this before he dozed off.

When he awoke, the teacher was just finishing up the lesson, and the bell was just about to ring. Link had thought he had had a dream, but he wasn't sure.

That afternoon when school was out, Link rushed out on foot toward downtown Hyrule. He had to start on what he was going to use for the Halloween Festival. He hadn't imagined that it would be as windy as it was, he was nearly knocked over once or twice. He ran through and passed all of the pedestrians, almost knocking them over, and came up to the bazaar.

Link walked into the doors of the bazaar dropping his jaw when he saw what was inside. It wasn't all that big of a building, but they had a very wide variety of supplies. There was everything, from clothes to guns, anything you could use, they had it.

Link closed his gaping mouth as the music played on, he reached into his pocket desperately searching for his wallet. He swore under his breath when he realized all he had was an empty satchel that was missing a certain bag of money.

The clerk saw his behavior and came to his aid, "You need help, sir?" the clerk asked him.

"I'm fine, I just left my wallet at home." Link bolted out the door with his satchel still in his hand. For a second he felt secure, until he looked in his hand to find no satchel with him. Link looked down in horror and desperately searched the area for where it could have gone. After a few moments of search, he spotted it fluttering in the wind ten feet away from him. He gave chase almost immediately.

Link was growing exhausted, every time he'd reach to get it, it would go up further. At this point he just stared at it as it went up clear to the top of the Hyrule Temple.

"Come on, wind, my mother gave me that satchel." Link ran towards the temple until he stood at the walls, just staring. He hesitated for a few moments before climbing up. He was at first fearful of the height of the temple, but when he started climbing, the fear just disappeared as suddenly as it unearthed itself. After a few minutes of climbing, Link looked up to see his satchel barely three feet ahead of his eyes.

A sudden gust of wind brought all of his fears back onto him. The satchel released its hold from the peak of the temple. "No!" Link jumped for the satchel, catching it, only to be falling down from the top of the temple. Link thought about everything for a moment, everything that had happened in the past three months. Link's thoughts were broken as he gasped hard when he hit a window directly below him, thankfully not breaking it, but opening it. Gravity forced him to fall into the room.

Link had only a few seconds to think at this point, and he was thinking hurriedly about his next decision. He quickly grabbed a structure about ten feet above the ground, and horizontally pushed off, letting his momentum go into a roll when he finally came into contact with the floor.

He stood up on his knees for a second, gasping for air before he got a chance to look at the room. Now he was on his feet gazing at the room, occasionally looking at the ceiling, but mostly looking at the center. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon a platform in the very center of the room, on the platform where six different symbols surrounding a pedestal. It seemed that something was missing... It seemed that it was supposed to be holding a sword, yet there was no sword in sight.

Link reluctantly started climbing back up toward the window. His energy was low at this point, and his arms gave out once he reached the window, once again, he found himself falling to his death. He expected to hit the stone floor hard, breaking all of his bones, but he was wrong. Instead, the floor itself broke, and he fell even further. Finally, he hit more ground. Fortunately for him, he didn't break any bones.

In this lower room, he saw the exact same thing as the previous room... only this time, there was a sword in the pedestal. A sword with purple wings, and green lines across the handle. It had three golden triangles etched into its blade, much like the pedestal and the ground it stood on. It seemed to beckon Link to come closer... so he carefully walked toward the blade. He placed his left hand on the handle, and gripped it tightly. He slowly tugged on it, pulling it upwards, making a light shine from the pedestal, it grew larger and larger, until the room was filled with an excruciatingly bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

"Young man..." A deep voice spoke to Link through the whiteness of the area... Link wheeled around immediately after the disturbance. Assuming the man was simply the caretaker, he apologized, "Uh... I'm terribly sorry, sir! How can I repay you?" The man only laughed aloud. "Repay me?" he simply retorted. "You, sir, have caused quite the commotion, but it was only a matter of time before that floor crumbled from its own weight. But, please, excuse me! I should tell you who I am..." He chuckled... "Caretaker... no, that's not what I am. I'm far more ancient than any caretaker might be. In fact, I was the one who created this very building!" Link's eyes rolled.

Link exclaimed, "Hmm, how do I know you're not lying?"

"I am Rauru," He responded with a voice that rebounded off of the very air they breathed. Link looked around with an awesome gaze as the endless abyss of white began to turn into waterfalls and the ground below them transformed with ease and became a sea. He discovered that he was standing on what appeared to be a set of 4 triangles... The one he stood on was white. At its edges were the other three, all cloaked within a golden robe.

"Where am I?" Link asked him whilst still looking in awe at the newly found scenario.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages," Rauru replied to him, still using his more serious voice. "That sword you pulled out was legendary... It brought you here."

"I guess I made a mistake pulling this sword out." Link told him sarcastically. A sudden mental pang rang in Link's ears as he realized that he was having fun, for the first time in a while, he was having fun.

"Maybe it was... but more likely not. We could use your help with something." Rauru's eyebrows tensed, "Allow me to explain, the tapestry that is Hyrule is a very different from most lands' histories." "It has taken me and my Sages many years to calculate where the other powers of this universe were coming from." Link's mind started to focus more unto what he was saying. "One decision can change the course of the land... and a single gesture has the potential to alter more than time itself. This is a very dangerous power, for if one decision can change everything, what if the decision changed?" Link shrugged his shoulders with a questioned look on his face, "There would be a split in a timeline, different events would come later, and several different worlds will become,"

Link straightened his back, "So what you are saying, is that, there have been splits in Hyrule?"

"Yes, you are smart, much like your ancestor." Link's jaw dropped, "You are descended from a bloodline that was built by the Hero of Time." Link remained flabbergasted at what Rauru had just told him. Link placed his chin to his chest to think about all of the information that he was being fed, when Rauru himself became confused at a simple gesture. "Why do you curl your ears up?"

Link looked up at him, "My ears?" Rauru pointed to his round ears, or so they looked it. Link placed two fingers on his ears and started to unfurl them, leaving them pointed, "How did you know my ears are pointed?"

"It is a trait of the Goddess Hylia, you should be proud to be a descendant of her." Link was still shocked at all that Rauru knew. Rauru chuckled, "Do you want to know about your land, about it's origins?"

Link looked at him confused, "Why not? It won't hurt just to know."

"Young man, you do not know the responsibilities that lie on that sword that you carry," Link looked on his back to see a sword in a newly found scabbard. "But very well, I will show you your lineage." Link's body was raised from the ground about three feet, and he was gone.

He found himself hovering in what appeared to be a tunnel... He was being rushed by an unseen force, a force he assumed to be Rauru, who appeared to stay at the chamber... "Where am I?" Link wondered as he weaved through the events that made up the events of Hyrule's past... He saw many things, many things that he couldn't make out, he noticed a shadow passing over Hyrule, but the vision faded almost instantly. He saw a pillar of golden darkness covering up a vast castle, but that too disappeared.

The visions stopped as the tunnel disappeared, and Link fell into a room. He found a shield next to him, a blank shield that reflected the abyss of a sky that made up the walls. Looking around, he realized that he stood next to a tree. He slowly stood up with the shield in his arm, gazing at the door that he was facing. He saw a figure, a dark figure, that looked... exactly like him. This confused Link very much, and the figure moved toward Link, almost charging, with brute force.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long update, I hit a writer's block during this chapter, and I am trying to learn to be a better writer, I did learn a lot, so enjoy, and review!**

The dark figure was advancing closer and closer, scared for his life, yet courageous as ever, he ran towards the dark twin. Their swords clashed with almost equal measure... when the specter had overpowered him and took a quick stab at Link.

Stunned, yet with a remaining conscience, he noticed the surroundings... rising? No, he was falling through the floor! He gasped before he found himself back on the ground like before.

He noticed the apparition walking backwards towards the door he was at. Link saw this one opening and took it: he slashed his sword toward the neck of the creature. The brute, noticing this, turned his shield around and blocked the attack with impeccable timing, followed by yet another quick stab. Link fell through the floor again and reappeared in the same spot.

This time, the apparition stood battle-ready. Link readied himself, drawing upon his natural instinct, maybe all of those fights had payed off for him. Each charged at each other, matching in velocity and acceleration, right down to the same arc of the slash each threw at each other. Each continued their slash, attempting to overpower the other, when both gave up and jumped backwards.

Link stood looking at the figure and it did the same. He kept his focus steady, showing no fear to his opponent, then, it happened. The figure swung horizontally at Link. Link desperately tried jumping back, stumbling, and forcing his momentum into a flip, landing perfectly on the sword of the enemy. He looked down at the very annoyed doppelganger, trying to hold in a laugh, while still trying to show no fear. He jumped down as the sword below him gave way, and another thrust hit his chest, leaving him falling through the floor again.

This time, however, he did not immediately stand back up. He was out of breath, and the door unbarred itself. Link kept his eyes trained on the figure. His eyes widened as the figures skin and tunic began changing, and he revealed himself to look very identical to Link. Link watched as he walked through the exit. Link's head fell to the ground as he lost consciousness.

When he awoke from his forced slumber, he was still in the room, half buried in took him a few moments to realize where he was and what had happened, he figured that he would wake up in his bed, but he was wrong. He reluctantly stood up in place and looked around, the abyss of sky had turned into a regular room, four walls, two doors. He panted as he looked at his chest for any sign of wounds, and sighed of relief as he felt chainmail underneath his tunic. He felt around continually, trying to find any sort of wound. He froze, slowly felt the empty scabbard, and started frantically searching for the master sword. He felt a pang of relief when he saw it on the ground not two feet away from his boot. He slowly breathed the captured air, snatched the sword, and ran through the door.

Sheik stormed up the front porch of Link's house, awaiting any sign of movement inside. "Link! Open up!" He was angrily slamming his fists against the door. He angrily looked down at his pocket and pulled a few needles out. The needles were hardly visible to the human eye, a sharp steel that could probably kill someone if they were intended to. Sheik jabbed one of the needles into the door, following it with the next one directly below it. He wriggled the needles around until the door opened.

He slowly walked inside the cold, dead house with the needles equipped, and neatly placed between his knuckles. Heat radiated from his hand as he lifted it to flip the light switch. His red eyes widened as he noticed no recent sign of life, nothing had been tampered with recently, but what gave him the most shock, was the calendar on the wall had not been marked yet, and knowing Link, it should have been marked first thing in the morning.

"Something's not right," Sheik told himself, all the while looking out the front window, staring blankly through everything, staring at things he couldn't even see.

Link dove into the pool of water seeing light on the other side, hoping to find an exit. The pool did not disappoint him. A relieving calm came over Link as he made it out and found himself at the bottom of a lake. A total of four, specially marked pillars were in the area next to the island where he appeared.

Link swam to the surface of the water, gasping for the air that continually filled his lungs. It took a moment before his head cleared, and he realized there were unidentified voices sounding from atop the isle. The voices were very strange, one sounded very wise, just by listening to the tone, and the other didn't talk as much. If Link was anybody else, he would think it was himself that was talking to the wise one.

"Sheik-" the voice was cut off for a reason that was unknown to Link. Sheik, the word made Link ponder, he had only a moment to think before he was interrupted by a splash in the water that came from behind him. Fearing whatever it was, he jumped onto the platform of land.

He collapsed onto the ground. Lying on the ground, watching the sun rise from its position in the far east. The sunrise was probably the most beautiful sight the hylian eye could behold. The dimming light placed a crimson fire onto the clouds, reflecting toward the water. Everything looked perfect on the lake. A sudden shiver went throughout his body and broke his trans when he saw an arrow fly toward the sun and catch fire. It took him a few moments to process the sight before he jumped to his feet. His cobalt eyes darted from place to place around the small platform, until they met with another set of the same texture. That wasn't the only thing that was the same, the tunic that he was wearing mimicked him, the cap, the boots, the belt, and most of all, the sword. The sword that he personally had pulled from the pedestal, lie in the hands of a doppelganger.

Link walked closer to the man dressed in green, confused at the sight of him, the only difference between him and Link, was that the other guy had a shield. Link hadn't picked up the blank shield that he had acquired when he first arrived.

"Who are you?" Link asked

"I am Link!"

**To keep confusion away from this story, I have decided to refer to the Hero of Time as Past Link, if you object to this, post a review, and tell me what you think it should be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, chapter 5, may not be the most interesting chapter, but it is a build up toward later, so please review what you think of it.**

Link looked up at the man in shock, that couldn't be possible, two Links, one from the past, and one from his time.

"Who are you, might I ask?" the Past Link asked. Link shivered at the words, could he really tell him his name?

"My name...is...Link." Link told him, Past Link showed no sign of shock or surprise.

"Well, Link, I see that you are equipped with the Master Sword, a sacred blade that is the key to the sacred Realm, a key that does not have any duplicates. So I assume that you are not from this time, am I mistaken?"

Link's jaw nearly dropped, "Yes, that is correct." Past Link showed no sign of movement from his answer, "If you don't mind me asking, why would this be your first assumption? Most people think that the idea of time travel is foolish."

Past Link stood staring at him for a moment, before replying, "Well, I've done my fair share of time travel in my life."

Link's eyes widened, "Wait...you wouldn't happen to be...the Hero of Time?" Link eagerly awaited a response.

"Yes, yes, I believe I've been called by that name a few times, but we mustn't discuss this here, I will lead you to kakariko village." Past Link beckoned his finger toward the exit of the lake, and Link followed him.

The midday air relaxed within the village. The smell of cuccos struck the village hard each day as the cucco population grew larger. They could all be slightly heard under the sound of two skilled swords sparring.

Link was desperately swinging his sword at Past Link, trying to get him down onto the ground, taking a rest after each failed attempt. Past Link walked at the same pace as Link in a circle, just to ensure that he was always facing him. He spun his sword around within his hand, rotating his wrist as much as it would rotate.

"In order to perform the final strike, you must get your opponent on the ground. Don't hold back."

Link did as he was told, running swiftly toward Past Link, holding his shield up, charging into a ram. The sound of thunder arose when they collided, knocking the Hero of Time onto the ground, with Link readying his sword.

"Don't hold back."

Link got the message, jumping into the air with his sword beneath him, until finally, after what seemed like hours of falling, he hit his target. Afraid of what he would find under his sword, he slowly looked down.

"Well done boy!" Link turned around toward where the voice sounded from. He glared at Past Link.

"You aren't allowed to call me boy, you're only two years older than me!" This made Past Link turn his head to the ground, making Link wonder. The thought occurred to Link that he never really did smile at all, there must be something in his past that he wasn't telling.

He put his eyes back on Link's, "There are seven techniques, you only know one, I suggest we finish up by sundown." Link nodded in agreement.

"Til sundown then!"

Sundown arrived a lot quicker than he had anticipated, he completed all the techniques right on schedule, and Past Link had started a fire.

"Link, we should find out where the next objective is, now that we have a new partner."

"Alright, thanks Navi. You," He pointed at Link, "stay here, I'm going into the windmill to check with the owner."

Link nodded in approval at this. The fire was a warm place to be, and it was where he felt the safest. He felt tired enough to lie on it and still fall to sleep, but he felt a slight tingle on his back. Reflex acted as he drew his sword and jumped to his feet all in one movement. A sudden gust of cold air bit his face, then moved down throughout his body. He shuddered at the very feeling of it. A sudden downpour came upon Kakariko, and at the same time a small voice sounded. Link listened, trying to tune his ears into the sound, but despite all of his effort, the rain clouded his hearing, and all he could understand was, "Home". What he would kill to be home now.

"I need to return somewhere," his body shook in surprise as Past Link started speaking to him, "you can wait here if you want, but I'll be back here in a while."

"Okay, I need to go somewhere as well, meet up here then?" Past Link nodded.

"Alright, Link, make sure you get in through castle town as fast as you can." The last words that Link heard from Navi before Past Link was out of sight.

"Alright then, Rauru, take me home!"

**Review!**


End file.
